Pain and Pleasure
by a1tymdiva
Summary: *SIXTH CHAPTER UP!!!*Draco and Hermione fall in love and they long to be together but people keep getting in their way.This leads to a dangerous mission for Hermione. Pease R/R!I want more then 30 reveiw b4 I could cont.!!
1. I can't hide my Feelings

Disclaimer: ok, ok . I do NOT own any of these characters, in Harry Potter and stuff. They belong strictly to JK Rowling. Please don't sue me. This is like my first time eva writing a fic so please tell me what you think of it. Please?  
  
The way it is set up: I would like to tell you people that this is the POV (point of view) of both Hermione and Draco and stuff. I won't give it away just enjoy it. If you're not interested just please read it. I wanna know how good I am for a 13-year-old!  
  
Detection: This is for our leader Anndrea. She wanted a fic like this one and look what she got! HA! Anyways enjoy it while you can peoples!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I Can't Hide My Feelings  
  
  
  
I really don't know how it happened but it did. I remember the day I actually fell in love. I know this sounds kind of corny but it's true. I was in Potions class when it all happened. When Harry Potter (one of the most famous wizards in the world), Ron Weasly (You know? The guy with the fiery red hair and freckles) and I, Hermione Granger (one of the smartest students in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) were all talking about our most hated class mate, Draco Malfoy (The guy with the gel in his hair). It was because earlier in the morning that we were talking about him. He just came up to us and said "Well Weasel.looks like you got new robes. 'Bout time" he said with a smirk. When he did, I felt a strange sensation inside of me. 'Well.' I thought '.no matter. He still made fun of one of my closest friends and I don't think I'm about to stand for it.' I remember him saying in our fourth year that he hated being poor. I felt so sorry for him that day. But he still seemed happy the next day, which astonished me. I simply frowned and gave a fake laugh "Ha ha ha.very funny, Dracula. Why don't you change into a bat and go back to that hole you came from?" I could tell I got him really angry. I could see his face get all red. Actually he seemed kind of cute like that.Oh my God..was I think this way about Draco Malfoy. My most hated rival. 'Never!!!' I screamed in my head.  
  
"Listen, mudblood" he said in a quivering voice. "When I talk to you.I will address you. But I wasn't talking to you was I? No! So stay out of it!" For some reason, I didn't feel as offended when he called me 'mudblood' this time. I wasn't mad.but I wasn't happy either. I said, " You know.the way you call me that name is so old. For some reason I really don't care about what you say about me. But just stay out of our way, you bastard!!!" I went into the classroom and I could hear Harry and Ron following me. I felt kind of good the way I spoke to him. Everyone always gave him respect, which he didn't deserve. Well there we were. In the classroom talking about him. I knew that I shouldn't have raised my voice like that because that's not what I'm usually like. So I started to feel sorry for the way I acted. I sighed and looked over at him. That's when I noticed he was staring at me. I saw him look away quickly and I did the same thing. I felt my face getting all hot a tingly. "Thanks for sticking up for me, 'Mione" I heard Ron say. "Uhhhh.yeah. You're welcome. Heh heh heh.I'd do it again!!!" I said with a fake laugh. "If Snape wasn't there, I would've punched a hole in that pretty little face of his. That would teach him a thing or two." I saw Ron make that cute frown of his. I couldn't help but laugh. "Something funny, Mrs. Granger?" I heard Professor Snape say. He's one of the teachers I least like. That ass-hole didn't answer my hand when I put it up on the first day I was here. But then again he did want to pick on poor Harry. I don't know what he's got against him anyways. Well other then him being jealous of his dead father, James Potter.  
  
"No.nothing at all Professor." I said with a flat voice. I gave another sigh as he left our table. I was really tired from studying so much last night. Then Malfoy came back to my mind. 'Why do I keep thinking of him when I hate him so much?' I thought to myself. I was grinding my weed plant in my bowl while thinking this. I was thinking so much, that I hardly noticed that my plant had turned into a very fine paste. "Hey.it's not gonna get any softer then it already is, Hermione." Harry said with a soft chuckle. I gave a great jump and looked at my bowl. He was right.it was good enough to make my own bowl! I laughed when I saw it and I added it to the rest of my ingredients in my cauldron. I raised my hand "Professor, I'm done".  
  
****************  
  
I saw her raise her hand and say "Professor, I'm done". For some reason, when she insulted me, I couldn't quite think of a good comeback. She went into the classroom while I stood there stuck in my own words. After I went in I couldn't stop staring at her. There was something about her I couldn't explain. When she looked at me, I turned away. I was scared she might that I like her. 'It couldn't be' I thought to myself. 'It would be too weird. Pure-breed Draco Malfoy in love with a mudblood like Hermione Granger. That sounds way too odd.' I finished my potion and raised my hand. "Professor, I'm finished" He came to my cauldron, took out a sick looking rat and made it drink it. After a while it looked a whole lot better. " You're anti-poison is perfect. Very good, very good." He said and walked away. 'He should've just let it die' I thought. 'Then we wouldn't have gone through the trouble of rescuing it. Me.now that's a whole different story.' I thought with a grin. I saw Snape go and poison the rat again at his table. 'Hopefully Neville's potion might kill it.' I thought still grinning. Then I thought of her again. I stared back at her and I saw her laughing. She looked very pretty when she laughed. But when I saw what she was laughing at a sort of felt.well..jealous. She was always laughing at all of Ron's jokes. 'Why can't I be funny like that? Why can't I ever have such a sense of humor? Why can't I have her?' I jumped at my last thought. 'Why can't I have her?' I thought as I chuckled. 'Because I don't want her!' I heard the bell ring.  
  
I jumped out of my seat and walked out of the classroom in a very fast pace. It's not like I don't like potions class. It's one of my favorite classes actually. Since I like to make fun of Potty and Weasel and the mudblood. I mean.who wouldn't? The way they could get anyone to be their friends. Oh well, like I care. Like they're going to grow up to have good jobs like me in the Ministry of Magic. As I walked to the great hall, I noticed Hermione there with Ron and Harry as usual. And like I always did I ignored them and went on my way. But something wasn't normal there. She was still looking at me with that expression again. It always looked like she was worried about me or something. In all of the 6 years I've been here, I haven't seen her look at me like that at all. I gave a sudden frown and I couldn't just ignore the fact that she was still staring at me. I wanted her to stop so I didn't have to think about her anymore. I started to walk towards the group.  
  
****************  
  
I saw him walk toward me. 'Damn!!! Why did I have to look at him again?' I thought to myself. When he came up to us he said "Stop staring at me, mudblood. You're gonna turn me into stone soon." I just realized that he called me Medusa! I scoffed "Is that the best you could do? At least I don't stare at you the entire time we're in class. Or do I have to remind my friends of what I saw you doing earlier?" I gave a small evil grin. I saw him blush a scarlet red when I mentioned the classroom. It was so obvious he didn't want me to say anything about it. But I felt that feeling again. I felt sorry for him again. And not only that he looked really cute when he blushed. I wanted to melt in his arms. That seemed like a good idea at the time but when I snapped out of it and came back into reality, I saw that he had shaken off the redness in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, mudblood. I wouldn't stare at you if you were the last girl on earth!" he said with an evil grin. "Funny how I don't believe that" I said my face getting all hot. "Funny how you don't stop staring at me either. Like I'm going to die or something," He said hotly. I felt Ron's and Harry's eyes on me. "I can't help it. Now that I realized that you probably will. Being a future Death Eater and stuff. I can't help but feel sorry for you."  
  
***************************  
  
Now I felt very mad. 'What does she know about me being a Death Eater? Like I actually wanted to become one.' I thought. My head was spinning, trying to look for a good comeback. "Oh yeah?!? Well.at least I don't screw my friends!" I roared. I heard three pissed off voices. "WHAT?!?!" I smiled evilly. "Yeah. It's sort of a three-some here isn't it? I mean..it's kind of obvious that you're all screwing around." I never thought of a greater insult. I saw that she was really pissed. She was also very hurt from the way I saw tears well up in her eyes. "Don't try to deny it. You're just a whore. You screw around with everyone and you're trying to do it with me. Well I'm not gonna fall for you. Because you're just not my type. Or are you?" I said with a mischievous grin. She gasped and roared back "YOU BASTARD!!!" The next thing I knew I heard a big slap sound and I was on the floor with my hand on my cheek. And I saw Hermione run up the stairs. Probably off to the Gryfinndor Common Room. I saw Harry and Ron run after her. Then I felt something inside of me. Something telling me that it wasn't a good idea to insult her like that. That's when I knew I loved her.  
  
*************************  
  
I never felt so hurt my entire life. I sat there in the library sobbing so much it seemed to ruin the silence of the library. Thankfully no one was in it when I ran inside. I sat beside the window. No one would be able to come and bother me there. Or so I thought. After what seemed an hour of sobbing I stopped and looked out the window. Still sniffing, still thinking of him. 'Why would anyone try and hurt someone so deeply?' But still the real reason I was crying wasn't because of that and I definitely knew that. It was because I was heart broken. I liked him and I knew I did from the moment I first met him. I knew that there could be good in him if people just gave him a chance but no one ever did. Not even me. They just assumed that he was no good and as evil as a demon. But he hurt me deeply and now I knew he had no heart. No pity..just the same darkness in him as his father and Voldemort. I gave a sigh and kept looking outside. Then I heard a soft voice "Fancy meeting you here, Granger." I looked up and saw him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
**********************  
  
I looked down at her. I knew I'd be able to find her here because whenever I came here I'd find her here reading a book or something. Honestly, what else do you do in a library? She looked up at me and looked away. It seemed she didn't want to see me but I couldn't just leave her there. 'God she's beautiful.' I thought. And she was.she truly was. "I er- thought that I could find you here." I said still looking at her, "Like you care" she answered. "Seems like you care only for yourself." She looked really pissed. I wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry I was and how I felt about her but I couldn't do that. My father taught me to have patience and when to use it. Now was a good time for it. "Look.I know you hate me for what I said. And it seems very unlikely that you're never going to forgive me for it either. But I still want to talk to you and I want to ask you for.er." I said sheepishly. I felt my face get all hot. She looked up at me with curiosity. "Tell me what, Malfoy?" She was still looking at me. I sighed and looked at her with a sorry expression. "I'm.sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry. I just.I just." She just smiled up at me and looked down at her feet. "You just don't know how to love someone?" She looked up at me again. I felt my face get hotter and my tongue get twisted. She laughed and motioned me to go and sit with her. I looked around and went to sit with her and I did something I never did before.  
  
*************************  
  
He put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled even wider and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his heart beat in a very fast pace. I knew he was nervous and I knew he felt the same way as I felt. We loved each other. It's like the modern Beauty and the Beast kind of thing. Everything seemed so right and I wanted this feeling to never go away. But it did shortly. What would Harry and Ron say if they found out about this? They would kill him for sure.literally! But I couldn't stop feeling what I was feeling. I couldn't change the fact that I was in love with Draco Malfoy. Then again I couldn't change the fact that he would die if they did find out. But it wasn't my fault. I felt his eyes upon me. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me with a soft smile. Then his lips met mine. His lips were warm for someone that was cold all the time. I decided I wouldn't hide the way I felt for him. I was in love with Draco Malfoy and he was in love with me. Nothing could change that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my!!! You like? You want more? Should I make a second chapter? Just review this fic and tell me what you feel!!! Puh~lease dun flame me. This is my first time like eva!! 


	2. The Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Ok…I do not own the Harry Potter characters…you happy now?  
  
How the Story is Set Up: This is a continuation of my last chapter no duh…sorry…I didn't mean to be so rude. Where did we leave off again? Oh yes…they were embracing each other. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Secret Revealed  
  
We stayed that way for what seemed like years. But in reality I was hugging her for precisely 10 minutes. No matter..I got what I wanted. I wanted her to be in my arms. She suddenly got up. "My God…what time is it? I have to go back to the common room." She looked at me and sighed. I smiled up at her and wished that she'd for once forget about that stupid Gryffindor Common Room. When she was about to leave I held her hand so she wouldn't go " Please…" I begged, "Don't go." I didn't want her to leave. This moment was too precious and I wasn't about to let this feeling go away. This feeling I had…it wasn't anything I felt everyday. Once I looked at her as a know-it-all mudblood and now I see her as the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. She smiled at me and kissed me softly. "I don't like the idea of leaving, Draco. But I must. I can't have Ron and Harry suspecting us." I forgot all about them! My eyes grew three times as big and all I could here was Hermione laughing at me. 'God that laugh…it's like bells to my ears.' I thought as I chuckled too.  
  
"I seriously have to go. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." She left and she turned back "By the way, I'm telling Ron and Harry about us." She walked away. My heart stopped completely. Did she say what I thought she said? I was about to die. I realized that they might kill me. I swallowed slowly and sighed as I stared into the atmosphere. I got up and started toward the Slytherin Common Room. I looked at the window and stared at the place where I first experienced love. I smiled and walked to the common room.  
  
*********************  
  
As I walked to the common room, I sighed happily. I never thought I could feel like this. I was going to tell Ron and Harry about the love I felt toward him and if they disapproved that's their problem. I can't stop my feelings from coming to me.  
  
"Password?" said the fat lady.  
  
"Love" I said unwarily.  
  
The fat lady stared at me.  
  
I looked at her and said, "Oh God um…flobberworm". She smiled at me, "In high spirits are we?" She opened up and let me in. I was happy to see Harry and Ron there playing Wizard Chest. They got up quickly at the sight of me. "Hermione! Where have you been? Are you ok? Do you feel better now?" Harry asked me all this at once. "I'm fine. Just fine." Harry looked at me as I said this. He cocked up an eyebrow. "I thought you would've at least felt depressed but can I ask something…um…why are you happy?" I smiled at him and said, "I'm in love Harry." Ron and Harry looked each other and then looked at me. "'Moine? Isn't this sort of an a bad time to fall in love? You've just been insulted by Malfoy." Said Ron. I sighed and said, "That's just the thing. I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy." Harry's jaw dropped and Ron looked like he was going to die. I smiled at them. "ARE YOU BLOODY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!" Roared Ron. "HE HURTS YOU 'AND' US AND YOU GO AND FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?!? THIS IS BLOODY CRAZY!!!" I winced as he yelled at me. "Well…after I went into the library, he came to me and apologized to me. I didn't know he loved me until-" Harry broke in, "Wait,wait,wait…he loves you back? This is crazy. He hasn't got a heart. How could he?" Ron glared at me and just stormed off into the boy's dorm. I felt very bad now. Then I turned to Harry and yelled, "AND HE DOES SO HAVE A HEART! IF HE DIDN'T THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED ME!" Then I stormed off into the girl's dorm.  
  
**********************  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I only stared up at my ceiling and thinking of her. I couldn't get the sound of her laughter out of my head. I turned on my side and wished with all my heart that she'd come through that door. I sighed and kept staring at the door as if she'd actually come through it. I rolled over on my other side and stared out my window. I eyes became heavy as I stared out into the stars. I closed my eyes and slept. I had a very strange dream. I dreamed that I was in the forest. I felt like looking for something. Something very important. I finally found it. It was a silver orb. It was like air but when I touched it, I felt a very pleasant warmth come over me. For some reason, I breathed in that air and I felt like my spirit was new. Like it came back to life. Then when I turned around I saw Hermione. In an instant I rushed toward her and hugged her. "I knew you'd come," I said but no sound came out. When I stared at her, she looked at me and started to fade away. Then the entire forest faded away and I was in nothing but blackness. Then the floor broke and I fell through it. While I was falling through, the silver air was going out of my nose. I tried to scream but again, no sound came out. Only more of the silver air. I turned over and saw the floor come to me and I finally fell through.  
  
I woke up with a jump. I was on the floor and my covers were all over me. On my forehead I could only feel a cold sweat. I wiped it off with the back of my hand. I got up and crawled back into bed. I looked out the window and saw the sun. I knew I didn't have to get up so early since it was Saturday but I wanted to see Hermione again. I felt so scared when she went away from me like that. I wanted to see her face to know she was there. I got up and put on my clothes, fixed my hair, and put on my shoes. I raced out of the common room, I didn't pay much attention to Crabbe and Goyle talking to me while I left. I just told them to bug off. I guess they didn't like that since they didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. While I was walking down the hall I saw her there. I walked to her.  
  
********************  
  
I saw him come to me. I was so happy to see him but he was even happier to me. This was because right when he come to me, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "You know…I have to breathe too." I said and I pretended to choke. He let go quickly "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean too." He said worriedly. I smiled and said, "I was just joking." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I felt so…so…wanted. I didn't care what Ron or Harry said about Draco. I didn't care what anyone said anymore. When I tried to leave, he didn't want me to. Like he wanted me to stay with him forever. "Can't I at least eat breakfast?" I asked still smiling. " I don't want you to leave, Hermione. Not ever." He hugged me again. I felt him shake a little. "What's wrong? Draco? What's wrong?" I asked. I was getting a little scared. I never seen him like this. Not even when the troll was in the dungeon when we were in the first year. He looked even more scared. He looked at me and said "Promise me something, ok?" I nodded and continued to listen to him.  
  
"Don't ever leave me. Don't ever abandon me. What ever I do, what ever I say don't leave me. Please?" He hugged me again. I hugged him back. "Ok. I won't ever leave you."  
  
"No matter what?" he asked  
  
I smiled. "No matter what."  
  
But there was trouble brewing in our school that was about to change everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my! I wonder what that is? And what was Draco's dream about? I should know since I'm the writer! Tee hee…anyways do you want me to keep on writing? Should I make more chapters? Just tell me what you think please!! 


	3. The Question

Disclaimer: Yeah um…I just wanna say that none of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. Just J.K Rowling (damn that genius!).

How the story is set up: This is just like all the other chapters so yeah. Except…there is someone else's perspective in this story. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

**The Question**

I don't know what got into me. I couldn't dare to let her go. I was just so scared. No one in my life ever made me feel the same way she did. I couldn't bare to see her leave. Why was this dream affecting me so much? It's not like I haven't had a nightmare before. But this one was way different. 'I dunno…maybe I'm just over reacting. I mean it's not like it's going to happen right? Right?' I thought to myself. Then I let go of her. She was smiling at me and then said, "I have to go to breakfast. I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and left. I wanted to chase after her but I couldn't just keep on stalking her. 'She'd get tired of me if I did that' I thought. Then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I shook and looked behind me. It was Ron Weasley. I shook my head and tried to look calm. He seemed mad at me. 'Maybe she told them already' I kept thinking and I didn't even realize he was talking to me. "HEY!" he snapped his finger in front of my face and I shook again. "What do you want, Weasel?" I asked tiredly. "I asked what are you doing with Hermione. You know that she is a Gryfinndor, right?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. " Yeah…so?" I said coolly. "Like you care, anyway. She's my girlfriend now so back off." I sneered. He looked really mad at me. But still…she was my girlfriend and I wasn't about to give her up for some poor beggar. 

"I swear to God, Malfoy. If you don't get away from her…you'll be sorry." He said glaring at me. Then he stalked away before I could even say anything. I sensed some sort of jealously. I just shrugged and went into the great hall. I sat down at the Slytherin table and just kept on staring at her. She was at least six seats away from Ron and Harry. 'They're probably just mad at each other' I thought. I ate my breakfast still staring at her.

*****************

I could believe the way they acted, the night they found out I was in love with him. I kept on glancing at them and now and then I saw Ron staring at me back with a frown on his face. I felt really bad. I knew how much he hated Draco, but what could I do? If they had a problem with it, they'd have to deal with it. But I still felt bad. Something inside of me was telling me that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I loved Ron just as much as I loved Draco. But I didn't love Ron in 'that' way. He was one of my best friends and I couldn't just abandon him. But I couldn't abandon Draco either. It was such a hard decision! I sighed with frustration and glanced at them again. I saw Ron and Harry talking while looking at me. I knew exactly what they were talking about and I didn't want to see them so angry at me. So I got up and left the Great Hall. 'Oh well…' I thought, 'I wasn't hungry anyway.' I left but I couldn't help but glance at them again. They were watching me leave and so was Draco. I turned and left. Something told me that today wasn't going to be the best of days.  


*****************

I couldn't even hold my anger in. When she told us that she was in love with that ..that …idiot, I didn't know what else to do other then just leave. Harry and I have been talking about it all morning. He even told me that she told him that they kissed! I was about to cry or something. She knows that I like her…I think. But still! I've had the biggest crush on her since the fourth year. I thought I was making it to obvious when I was acting all mad at her for going to the ball with Victor Krum. But I guess not since she decided to go out with that loser, Malfoy. When I told him to keep away I guess he didn't since he left right after Hermione did. How I longed to tell her how much I liked her….but then she'd think I've gone mad and never speak to me again. After all I haven't got anything to offer her. Malfoy has the riches and the power. Why would Hermione go after some guy like me? But still, she was my friend. And I'd do anything to keep her from being hurt. Malfoy is just too snobbish to have any feelings and probably just wants her for the only thing that a person like him would crave. You all know what I'm talking about, right?… 'Right?'…anyway you know what I'm talking about. And after he gets what he wants, he'd throw her away like some rag doll. I wouldn't ever do that to her. I'd be considered lucky! Well…it's not me I'm talking about. It's her. And I want to help her. But how?

*****************

I had that dream again, except something was different. When Hermione left me, she was accompanied by someone else. When she left, she seemed happy. But why? I looked at her with disbelief and charged at the person that was with her. But then everything disappeared again and I fell through the floor with the same silver air coming out of me. I woke up on the floor again. It was still pretty early. The sun wasn't even out yet and the whole school seemed to be sleeping. Even thought there was still people walking around. Filch for example. I went back into bed and slept. But I didn't dream anything at all as I slept. Something strange was going on.

***************

When I was leaving out of the potions class, something pulled me aside. "Hey!" I turned around and saw Draco and Ron there beside each other. I looked at both of them nervously. "F-fancy meeting you two here…together." I said quietly. Then Ron stepped in front of me. "All right…I want to know. If you're going to go out with him, me and Harry won't be your friend since your friends with… 'him' " he said eyeing Draco. "And" he continued " If you really want to stay friends with us you could just dump him. I'm not trying to pressure you here. It's just that we can't live with you being around him all the time. So here's my question…how's it gonna be? Us…or him?"

I mouthed still looking at both of them nervously. 'What am I going to do?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my goodness!!! What is she going to choose? And what do these dreams mean? I wonder…


	4. Draco's Task

Disclaimer: And yet again I tell you this…. the Harry Potter characters in this story are NOT mine. Alright? Cool. 

The way this story is set up: You already know what it's like. (Ron's POV ain't in this one) Why are you reading this? Get to the story pu~lease?!?! =^^=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

****

Draco's Task

I didn't have much to say to her now that stupid Ron was there. Like she's going to choose them over me. I mean…they are her friends but she loves me and I love her. Nothing can ever change them. No matter what Ron or Harry say. Hermione was just looking at both of us. She didn't look into my eyes though. She was only looking at my face for 2 seconds. She sighed and then looked at Ron. " Listen…you can't keep trying to make decisions for me, Ron. I mean you are my best friend and stuff but this is ridiculous. I can't even go out with Dra-" she was cut off by Ron. " Malfoy. Look…I don't care if you go out with Seamus, Harry or even Neville! But this is Malfoy we're talking about. **Malfoy**!" I was starting to get mad now. What do they see me as? Some sort of monster? Well….we have had our fights and…they do hate me. But still! This is Hermione we're talking about! And I wasn't about to stand for a personal insult like that. "Hey! If you have something to say to me, say it to my face" Ron raised his eyebrows at me "Alright…you're a stupid fuck." He smiled sarcastically at me and then turned to Hermione again. "Listen I don't know what he's planning but I know that he's going to hurt you somehow. He's not completely good and you know that. Just…"he looked around nervously and then looked at her. He whispered something in her ear and just walked away without looking back. She looked at me and then shrugged. "He could be so stupid sometimes. C'mon, I'm sure he doesn't mean the things that he says. If you ask me he's being a bit of an idiot." I smiled "A bit?" she laughed and then held my hand. I smiled back at her and we just walked down to lunch. 'What could possibly go wrong with our relationship?' I thought

*************

"Listen I don't know what he's planning but I know that he's going to hurt you somehow. He's not completely good and you know that. Just…" he looked around nervously and looked at me again. Then he came to my ear and whispered " I worry about you, 'Mione. You're one of my greatest friends. I don't want you to get hurt. Just….watch out for yourself alright?" he looked at me with those great blue eyes. It looked like he was going to cry. Then he just walked away without looking back. I wanted to go and say sorry to him so badly but he didn't look like he was in the mood of talking to anyone. Then I turned around to Draco and shrugged. I tried to look as casual as anyone would "He can be so stupid sometimes. C'mon, I'm sure he doesn't mean the things that he says. If you ask me, he's being a bit on an idiot." I smiled and hoped he didn't see the tear in my eye. To my relief he smiled back "A bit?" I let out a laugh and went to hold his hand. He smiled at me back and walked down to the great hall for lunch. I didn't mind the people staring at us while we passed. He looked at some of them and yelled, "what are **you** looking at?" I couldn't help but laugh because when he did they ran away. He laughed too. When we got to the great hall he kissed my cheek, separated, and went to our tables. I sat away from Harry and Ron because I know what they would say. Harry would say, **"why are you going out with him? You know his father is a death eater and you know that he might be too! He could try and you know…make you into one too"** and Ron would be way to mad and sad to even talk. I looked at them but they were to busy talking to each other. Harry was talking mostly and Ron would just nod at whatever he would say. I sighed as I looked at Ron. He seemed pretty sad. I mean apart from Harry, he was the only person who actually cared about me. I looked away and started to serve myself some soup. Why would he try to hurt me if he didn't want me to get hurt? I love Draco and if I got separated from him, that would definitely hurt me. I ate silently and stared down at my soup.

*****************

****

I was very tired and went straight to my room after dinner. I went to sleep right when I fell onto my bed. Then I had the strangest dreamI ever had all year. I was in a dark room and all I could see was a dark figure several feet in front of me. I looked at it with large eyes. It glided toward me and stopped right in front of me. "W-who are you?" I asked meekly. Even though I couldn't see it from under its hood, I could tell it smiled at me. Then it said in a high pitch voice " You're turning good. This can't be good if you're going to serve me." I knew instantly who it was. "L-lord V-voldemort?" I said timidly. He turned his back on me and laughed silently. "I knew this would happen. You're too young and way too vulnerable to good to become a **death eater**:" I gasped and tried to say something but I seemed to have lost my voice. "For this you have to do a task for me. A certain task." He turned back to me and said, "I bet you're wondering what kind of task? Well…all you have to do is get me the source that's making you good. That **girl**" he snarled. I gasped again and said quickly "But I **love** her! I don't want to **hurt** her!" Voldemort was silent for a few moments. "If you don't get me that girl, I'll get her myself and kill her. You have to get me the girl and just leave her in the Forbidden Forest. I'll find her myself" then he cackled and moved toward me. "And to show you that this dream is real…" he took my arm and made a mark. It was a snake. It wasn't the dark mark but it was just a black snake all coiled up in a circle. He kept on laughing at me. I couldn't yell I just looked up at him and then his hood fell off. I yelled as I saw his face and then that's when I woke up. I fell off my bed and turned on my light. I climbed back into my bed, still trying to catch my breath. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? 'Naw' I thought to myself. Then I thought of the mark. I looked at my arm and then rolled up the sleeve. I gasped as I saw it. The black snake all coiled up in a circle was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my! Pu~lease r/r! I really wanna know your thoughts! Tell me what you think!


	5. The Mysterious Disappearance

Disclaimer: Ok…These Harry Potter Characters do NOT belong to me and belong to the one and only J.K Rowling…*sniff* Though I wish they were…  
  
The way the story is set up: How else should it be set up? Like the other stories ofcoarse!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Mysterious Disappearance  
  
After a good nights sleep, I went downstairs to the Gryfinndor Common Room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I found Ron sleeping on one of the couches. I was going to get out of the place but I looked at him again and decided just to go and sit beside him while he slept. I sat down beside him and realized that this had to be the first time in weeks that I've ever been this close to him. I sighed as I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept, breathing rhythmically and for once, not snoring. I couldn't help but touch his brow. I missed him. My best friend, the one that always helped me when times were hard, who always teased me…I didn't like it but it was really funny now that I think of it. The way he teased me was just a nice way of saying that I was really smart. I kept on stroking his brow. I saw his eyes tighten before he opened them.  
  
When he did open them though, he didn't look as alarmed as I assumed they would be. He just grinned at me and yawned. " Sleep well?" I asked and grinned back. At least he wasn't biting my head off…yet. "Well, now that you mention it, no. That was the most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had." He got up and stretched as he said this. "I take it you like to think of me as a cat?" he said as he was ruffling his own hair. I flushed furiously and smiled at him. "You know…you look very cute when you're asleep. Well when you don't snore anyway." At this comment, I saw his ears go red again. He did this when he was embarrassed or just nervous. I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I'm sorry that I've been acting that an ass lately. I shouldn't decide who you should go out with. It's your decision not mine. Forgive me?" He said this very quickly and when he was done, he looked at me with those blue eyes. God, I love those eyes. I smiled and said " Yeah…I guess. It's ok. I know that you were only trying to protect me. And it's ok…don't look at me like that. I really do forgive you. But once you get to know him, he's really nice. I know he's been a bit of a prat to you but he'll change. I promise." He looked away for a minute and then looked back at me. "Well…if you say so. And don't worry about Harry. He's the one who's been telling me to forgive you. He'll be more then happy to befriend Mal- " He saw the way I looked at him when he used Draco's last name " Draco " I beamed at him and then I hugged him.  
  
*********************  
  
I couldn't wish for anything better. When she hugged me, it felt so nice. I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Then I heard a familiar voice behind the couch. " Aw how nice…a Kodak moment." It was Harry. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Huh?" I said because in reality I didn't even know what a Kodak moment was. Hermione laughed though so I just decided to laugh along with her. "Hey don't let me stop this nice er…get together." He said and he sat on the couch with me. "Oh guys…I'm so happy that you've forgiven me." she said to both of us. We smiled back at her in response. "We had to eventually." Harry said. "And besides we missed you too much" I added. She smiled even wider and hugged both of us and we had to choice but to hug her back.  
  
Then Harry got up and said. " Well shall we be off to breakfast then?" Hermione and I got up and nodded. Then we went off to the Great Hall. After we sat down, she looked at the Slytherin Table and frowned. "Wha?" I said as I stuffed my mouth with toast. "I can't help but notice that Draco isn't there. He should be there with his buddies but he's not." She answered as she helped herself to milk. Harry and I looked and saw that she was right. He wasn't there. And from the looks of his comrades, they had no idea where he was either. " That's very strange." Said Harry as he took another bite of his toast. "He's always here during meals. I wonder what he's doing that's so important." We all looked at each other. I wondered the same thing. I looked at my bowl of cereal and sighed.  
  
********************  
  
I stayed in my room for the entire day. I didn't want to see Hermione because then I'd have to be forced to bring her to him. Voldemort. I remembered the dream clearly. How he wanted me to be faithful to him. How he wanted to kill the source of the power that was making me good instead of evil. He wanted to kill Hermione. And I couldn't allow that. I really loved her and I couldn't let her get killed. So I decided to keep myself inside of my room and took notice of my absence and tell Dumbledore that I was missing. The only way I could get the stupid tattoo off me was to let Dumblebore know about it. But since my dad had my owl with him at home I couldn't send him an owl. I could go to the Owlery but that would be leaving my room and I couldn't risk seeing her again.  
  
I traced the circular snake for a while and sat there for a while. I tried to read for a bit but I couldn't concentrate. I had no choice but to draw. I drew a couple of pictures and just put those drawings in that black leather folder my dad gave me when it was my birthday. It was only my 6th picture when I noticed what I was drawing. I didn't even know that I was drawing. I was drawing that silver orb that was in my dream. I looked at my other drawings and they were the same thing. That silver orb. I put them all in order and flipped through all of them. I smiled at myself when I noticed I made a short movie out of it. I kept flipping through it, all the while just wondering what that silver orb was. Maybe Dumbledore would know if I asked him. After all, everyone was always saying how wise he was. I put my short movie away and decided to draw something else. My father always hired an art teacher for me to improve my art. My teacher, by the name of Mr. Clark, told me that I should try and draw something out of memory. To think of something I've seen before and try to draw it of how it looked like.  
  
I tried to draw Voldemort and how he looked like when I looked at him from below him in my dream. The way he looked shadowy, how dark it was inside his cloak, the claw like hands that were at his sides. I frowned as I tried to remember how he looked like. I used the brush -like pencil to make it seem like he was shadowy and make the back round all dim. When I finished, it looked exactly how I seen him in my dream. Maybe I could show Dumbledore when he came. Then I looked at the snake again that was on my arm. It looked like it shifted a little. ' But Tattoos don't move' I reminded myself. 'Unless they're magical they move, but this one looks like a muggle tattoo. How could it move?' I wondered. I looked at it closely. It looked normal. I looked outside my window and saw it was almost nightfall. I didn't realize how long it took my to make that picture. I looked at it again and shuddered. It reminded me of that dream. I didn't want to think about it anymore then I already did. So I took the picture and put it at the end of the other pictures I made. I didn't want to open my folder the next time I opened it and see that picture.  
  
I heard the door knock. "What?" I said like I usually did in my rude voice. "How come you didn't come to school today?" I heard Crabbe's dull voice. I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I feel ill, stupid. Why else?" I heard nothing and then I heard Goyle's voice, "Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing? Mdm. Pomfry will help you." I sighed in a frustrated manner. "Because I don't want to. I feel to ill to get up. Tell you what, go to Dumbledore and tell him to come here to help me." There was a pause then Goyle said incredulously, "Why Dumbledore? You know he's the enemy." I was losing my patience. "Because I said so! Look, don't ask for explanations. I'll tell you later. Just go get him!" I heard their footsteps go away and I sighed with relief. Dumbledore was going to come and save me. And by this time tomorrow, I could go and see Hermione.  
  
I heard a faint hiss behind me though… it sounded like a snake…. I turned around and looked at the snake behind me. It had red eyes… something told me it wasn't an ordinary snake…  
  
********************  
  
I didn't see Draco all day. I was getting worried and was looking around just in case he was pulling my leg by playing hide-and-seek with me. Maybe I was over-reacting like Harry told me. "Maybe he's in the Hospital Wing?" Ron suggested. But when we went, he wasn't there. "Hermione, we'll probably see him tomorrow" Harry told me as we sat in front of the fire in the Gryfinndor Common Room. But I had a feeling I wouldn't. And my feeling was right. We haven't seen him for three days. Everyday we checked for him in the Hospital Wing but he was never there. When we asked the nurse, she just said that she hasn't seen him for 2 years and why would he come anyway. We left and I was really worried now. Why hasn't he at least sent me an owl telling me that he was ill? Just then we ran into Crabbe and Goyle. I knew that they must know where he was. I've actually grown quite fond of them since Draco told them to be friendly with me. When we finally joined we all asked at the same time, "Where's Draco?" We all looked at each other in surprise. We all asked each other, "You mean you haven't seen him either?" We all answered, "No". Goyle Sighed and asked, "Are you sure?" In closer inspection, they both seemed really worried. "We're quite sure. We've been looking for him ourselves. You mean you haven't seen him at all?" Ron asked. "We've only talked to him three days ago." Goyle replied. "But only talked. We haven't seen him. He told us that he was sick. He told us to get Dumbledore. But when we got out of the Slytherin Common Room, we remembered that we didn't know where it was. So we went back to him so we could ask him. But when we knocked on the door but no one answered. We went inside and found it empty. He's been missing since." We all looked at each other again after the story was finished. "We have to go to Dumbledore. We have to tell him what happened." We all nodded in agreement. "Erm…" I heard Crabbe say. "We don't know where it is though." Harry sighed in frustration. " Don't worry. I know where it is. Now come on!" We all ran to the gargoyle that guarded that entrance. I heard Harry say, "Jelly bean" and the gargoyle leapt aside to let us in. We ran up the stairs to Dumbledore. I hoped to God that Draco was all right. That he wasn't hurt. That he was alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Sigh * This fic keeps on getting better and better…I hope you'll review it. Like I said and I'll say it again…tell me your thoughts! 


	6. Hermione's Letter

Disclaimer: Yeah this is Jess. I'd just like to say that none of the Harry Potter Characters in this chapter belongs to me. I'd also like to say that I'd like more reviews other then one per chapter please? Thanx. Love y'all!  
  
The way this story is set up: Well…like all the other chapters of coarse! But I think I'll put someone else's POV in this story. I wonder who it is?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione's Letter  
  
'I'm in my bed' I told myself in my head. 'That was a dream. I dreamt that Lord Voldemort kidnapped me and took me to a secret dungeon and tortured me. It was all a dream Draco. But my body sure does hurt a lot. Probably from Quidditch Practices. Wait a minute…we never had Quidditch practices last night!' I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a dark and dirty dungeon filled with rats. I groaned as I shook my head from the dizziness. My head really hurt just like my body. Just then, a man came through the door. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cloak but I could tell he was a death eater by the symbol on his back. "Psst…" I whispered. "If you get me out of here, I'll give you a load of cash. A LOT of cash." A little persuasion couldn't hurt right? The man…or child…or what ever he was just looked at me. "You have the right to remain silent, traitor." He told me with his squeaky voice. "How could I betray someone if I didn't even do anything?" I hissed. "Will you please take these ropes off me and leave me be?" I wriggled around. He just set down the plate of food (if you call some cheese and bread food) on the table next to the chair.  
  
He took off his hood to reveal his face. I knew I've seen him somewhere but I didn't know where. His long pointed nose, his wet eyes…I've seen them in a picture that my dad had in his album. In the album, they contained the pictures of the all the Death Eaters. I forgot the name though. I tried to remember his name while he talked to me about what I did so wrong. I wasn't even listening. I was just looking at the door he left open. He followed my gaze and smirked at me. "Don't even think about it, boy. The dark Lord will find you anyway. He has his ways. If I were you, I'd stay put and keep my mouth shut. Don't try to do anything stupid. Like I did." He took out his hand. But it wasn't a normal hand. It was a silver hand…his real hand was gone. I looked at him and frowned. "I'll never give in to Voldemort. He's just a coward that's been hiding behind his wand too much. Why doesn't he just fight me like a man would?"  
  
The plump man winced at the sound of his masters' name but shook it off. "Because he isn't a man. He isn't a normal human being. He is invincible!" I looked at him incredulously. "You're all crazy." I breathed. "Are we? Everyone seems to think so now. But when we've risen to the top, every one of those people how called us mental will bow down before us, Before a new master. Sure some people will suffer, but that's because they didn't believe he would rise or because they don't believe in him. But they will eventually. They all will!" he laughed menacingly while he left. When he did, the ropes that keep me tied up on that chair disappeared magically. I rubbed my wrists to try and keep the blood flowing. I ate my food quietly and just sat there, looking out the window of the door. 'Hermione…' I thought. "Where are you?" I whispered.  
  
*****************  
  
"We swear Headmaster! Someone kidnapped Draco Malfoy!" Harry said. Hermione was sitting down looking very worried, all the while stroking Fawks the phoenix's chest. Dumbledore was looking at all five of them incredulously. "Do you have any proof that this happened? He could be anywhere in the castle. How could he have been kidnapped here, in Hogwarts? Where it is one of the safest places in the world?" He asked Harry. "Well it's not so safe anymore, is it? I mean…ever since Potter has been here, lot's of dangerous stuff has been happening right?" Goyle said reasonably. Dumbledore rubbed his temple and looked at all of them. "I'll tell you what, I'll make a search party. If we don't find Mr. Malfoy in two days, I'll believe you. What do you say?" he said evenly. We all nodded in agreement and left. Crabbe and Goyle bid us farewell and headed for the dungeons, while we went to the Gryfinndor tower.  
  
I noticed how worried Hermione was looking, so I decided to try to comfort her. "Come on, 'Mione. I'm sure they'll find him. He's probably hiding somewhere in this school or just in one of the bathrooms or just goofing off somewhere." She sighed and looked at me. "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle checked the bathroom since they have to go to it at least once a day. And he doesn't 'goof around' because he's serious all the time. And what would he be hiding from anyway?" she asked. "I dunno…maybe from you?" I said as I shrugged. She scoffed and punched my arm playfully as I laughed at her. Harry was looking at the floor while we were doing this. "What's wrong, Harry?" I asked while I was protecting myself from Hermione's pitiful attempts to punch me. "Well… I was just wondering...," He said. "Oh no." Hermione said as she stopped trying to punch me. "Here we go again." Harry frowned at the floor like he didn't hear the comment Hermione said. "Why would anyone try to kidnap Ma-…Draco anyway? I mean I know that he's done some pretty awful things in the past, but not so bad that someone would try and hurt him. And the strange thing is that he got kidnapped right when you guys started going out." Harry looked at Hermione. "He hasn't told you anything about Voldemort has he? About joining him as one of Voldemorts followers?" he asked her warily. "Will you stop saying that name?" I asked while I was frowning too. Hermione just scoffed. "No he hasn't. He didn't even mention evil while we were together. He didn't even mutter as to one syllable as to try to offend me." she said this all fast. Harry frowned at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm very sure. He said he didn't want to be a Death Eater too. He said he just wanted to be with me." She smiled as if the memory brought her a good feeling. All I felt was anger flowing through my veins.  
  
"When did he say this?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned at that question. "Why?" she asked slowly. " Because…what if he said that right before he disappeared? You know…I think I have a hunch who kidnapped him. I think Voldemort took him." Hermione scoffed again. "Why would a powerful man like him want a kid like Draco? And how would he anyway?" Hermione said angrily. "Remember…you can't Apperate and Disapperate at Hogwarts." I added. "Yeah…but what if he could change into an animal?" Harry asked incredulously. We all looked at each other. "That's crazy. People would have known by now…wouldn't they?" I said. Harry shrugged and said, "People don't know that Sirius is an animagus. Maybe Voldemort is one but is just unregistered." "But how could have he learned? It takes a long time to learn how to become one." Hermione reasoned. "Well Voldmort has been hiding a long time, hasn't he? Maybe he learned already but just didn't register. I mean he can't just waltz into the registration office and say that he's an animagus. Maybe he's been one all his life but just didn't tell anyone. Maybe being an animal was his disguise all these years he's been hiding." Harry said. By the time we arrived in the common room, it was very late. "Listen…we're all very tired. We'll talk about this in the morning, ok?" I said to both of them. They nodded and started toward their dorms. I just sat down by the fire and sighed. "Hey…Hermione?" I asked. She turned to me and said. "Yes, Ron?" It was now or never. I needed to ask her that question that's been dreading me all day. "If we don't find Malfoy…I mean Draco…will you think of me?" I asked as I looked up at her. She smiled at me and said, "Yeah…I guess." She turned and went into the dorm. I sighed happily as I stared into the fire. Maybe I had a chance. Just Maybe.  
  
*************  
  
I walked into the dorm and thought. I thought about what Harry had said. About how Voldemort could be an animagus. But Harry didn't answer the question of why he would want Draco in the first place. Draco was just a boy. A sweet, harmless, little boy. I sat on my bed and thought some more. I finally gave up and lied my head on my pillow. But when I did, I noticed there was something on my face. When I looked up, I noticed that it was a piece of paper. It was a letter addressed to me. I took the paper, looked around and turned it over. It said:  
  
Dear mudblood,  
  
You might be wondering who I am and why I have sent you this letter in the first place. I just want to address to you that you are interrupting my plans with one of my slaves. I would like to tell you that he is safe with me…for now. You might really want to know who I am now. I am Lord Voldemort. Yes…your little Potter friend's enemy. His parents' killer. Your boyfriends' captor and his savior. Unless you're not willing to go along with what I am about to tell you, I will kill him. If I have you attention then keep on reading. I have him in my secret lair and like I said, I have him safe and sound. More safe then sound anyway. I want to propose a trade. As you already know, I've been after that Potter for countless years now. What I am asking for is him for your beloved. I know that this sounds a little cliché but I'll make a deal with you. If you give me Potter, I'll give you not only your love, but I'll never bother him or you again. If you agree to this, I'll tell you were I am. But if you do agree, you have to bring Potter and Potter only. No one else. If you do bring someone else however, he will die. And you too will die along with all the people you bring. You may think that I can't because I'm not that strong, but you're wrong. I assure you that you are very wrong. Bring Potter to me tomorrow night while the entire school is asleep. You may bring your wands even if they won't do any good. You will need protection anyway. Meet me in the heart of the Forbidden Forest. There you will see your beloved and me. See you there, mudblood.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
P.s. I am dead serious. Lord Voldemort.  
  
I will kill you and your friends  
  
If you do not do what I say.  
  
I looked up and looked outside after reading the letter. So it was Voldemort who stole Draco. But he did it for a reason. He wanted to kill Harry. And he wanted to trade Harry for Draco. How could I? Harry was my friend and I loved him just like I loved Draco. I couldn't risk any of them though. I needed to tell Harry about the letter but like Ron said, we all needed sleep. And I needed the most sleep. Too much was in my head. I put the letter under my pillow and got dressed for bed. As I closed my eyes I thought I saw Draco's face in front of me but when I opened them again, he was gone. I went to sleep with worries that night. 'Be strong Draco…'  
  
**************  
  
It was the night where Hermione and I had to leave for the confrontation. When we told Ron, he flipped out. "No way are you two going alone! I-I'm going to!" he swallowed hard but kept his face determined. "Ron, you can't come. If you do, we all will be killed. You have to stay here Ron. And don't look at me like that. We'll be all right." I said to him. We were all packed when Ron called Hermione into the other room. It was 5 minutes before she came out. " Alright…let's go." She said with a determined face on. "Good luck!" Ron called after we left. "We'll be back! I promise!" Hermione called back as we ran down the stairs toward the door that led to the forest. "You ready?" I whispered to her. She nodded and walked into the forest with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Things are starting to get interesting! Please review! And please…like I said…I don't want one review per chapter! Thanx! Bye! 


End file.
